Forbidden Love
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki now 20 years of age has been reunited with an old pal from his early days in the Academy. Her persona has been forgotten for eternity and since she has come back she has not only put herself in danger but Konoha as well.


Rasheru:

Green Eyes

Brown Hair

Carrier of Blond Hair

Fair- skinned

Naturally Rosy Cheeks

**Chapter One:**

Naruto: "It sure is great to be Hokage at 19! So much more freedom and now I run the people. I never thought I would say this but I think the people respect me more because I look so much like my dad! I just wish he was here too see me become a Hokage just like him."

Sakura: "Naruto I need your help!"

"Damn you reality. Thanks as well Sakura."

"_Boy oh boy am tired. Freakin' pregnant Sakura was running round the house all night crying and being mad at me blaming me for Sasuke's death. She's just glad the baby is Sasuke's and that she'll still have something to remember him by." _

Naruto: "Damn it Sakura am coming." "I never thought that being nineteen was such a hassle. And the greatest hassle is that I have to live here with Sakura because of Sasuke. I can still remember when Lady Tsunade read his will that they found in the Sand Village after his attack failed.

"_Oh Naruto I know we've had our differences but please take care of my Sakura and the baby. If you fail I'll come for you. I'll have connections to your parents once am dead! Just kidding Naruto. Will you do me a favor? If the baby is a boy will you name him Sasuke and if it's girl after your mother? My father and your mother were best friends. It would mean a lot. Good-bye Naruto I'll miss a lot but also constantly remind Sakura and that baby I will always love them before and after am dead. I left you the house under your name but I also have a house for you in Sakura in the woods. Good-bye Team Kakashi…"_

"He was so nice after he returned and he was able to overturn the Evil inside him. After Lady appointed him Leader of some Genin they all died. I remember it being in the feeds and I remember Sakura crying like super crazy. That's when I made her spill what she was crying other than Sasuke being dead and that's when she told me she was pregnant. Then again she is 19 and is an adult… The feeds exaggerated it way to much! They were just spying and someone hit them Genjutsu and it was powerful and then and then they died. I have no one around me with that same love except for Sakura. My mom Kushina, my dad Minato, and my recently passed away friend Sasuke are now dead."

Sakura: "NARUTO! QUICK COME!"

Naruto: "What? I'm not in the mood."

Sakura: "Just look…"

We now celebrate the 20th anniversary of the greatest Hokage who ever lived and risked his child by sealing the Nine Tailed Beast with an Eight Sign Seal. We have now learned after the last couple of years that the couple Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki in order to protect their child jumped in where they were then fatally stabbed by Kurama's claws while uttering their last hopes to their child.

Naruto: "Great they remind of what once again killed my parents! I hate it! I know the history! I'm an idiot I forgot today was my birthday!" "I'm going by the brook if you need me okay?"

Sakura: "Okay."

"Gosh I just need to be left alone. She can be so annoying sometimes."

Unknown Source: "_Hi Naruto!"_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_You loser you don't remember me?"_

"_SHOW YOURSELF!"_

"_Gosh Sakura was right you are still level-headed, annoying, and crazy. I always liked that about you!"_

"_HEY! Not AMUSED!" "One last time show yourself!" _

"_You're an idiot."_

"_Grrrrrr." "RASENGAN!" _

"_Still too fast for you Naruto!"_

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

*Poof*

"All your clones are gone! And if you really don't remember me then your loss! Just Kidding Naruto it's me Rasheru!"

"Rasheru?" "RASHERU!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Can't talk got to go! Meet me here again tomorrow at 3:30pm?"

"I don't know why don't you just drop buy the house its a couple steps away from here? Also I have to stay with Sakura because she can go into labor at any minute."

"People think I'm dead Naruto. I have to stay hidden. I'll catch up with you tomorrow k? Got to go!"

"Wow I can't believe it's actually Rasheru. How long has it been? Damn 7 years since I saw from the Academy graduating. Wow I can't believe it's actually Rasheru Uchiji."

Sakura: "Naruto time for you to do dishes!"

"Coming!"

The Next Day…

Rasheru: "Naruto can you see me?"

"Ya I can why?"

"So you want to hear why I haven't been back?"

"Yes Please!"

"Then scoot over!" "I'm literally falling off this branch!"

"I'd catch you! I have the speed of my Dad!"

"You do not you liar!"

Rasheru thinking: _"Am I actually flirting with him? I mean technically his Sakura's! But he's so lonely! And he's single I think! Wait I like the guy who is a jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails and who I thought was slow and loud? Gosh I'm weird."_

"Watcha thinking Rasheru?"

"Oh nothing. K so the story begins here in the Hidden Leaf Village. After graduating the Academy at 12 even though I was the fastest Genin of our generation along with being armed with smarts and being level-headed I went with my family into the woods to celebrate. Basically we were camping except I was with NO food because my mom said I was gaining weight eating too much ramen. Boy do I miss the ramen. Anyways when we came back the village was under a minor attack and my parents all being graduated Shinobi's went to help. My idiot brother left me alone to help out. They never came back. After looking for days I passed the Ramen store and went inside when the manager asked me for my parents. He said he was sorry. I asked for what. He said they were killed after someone hit them with some Genjutsu. They say it's the same that killed Sasuke and his team. The blood pooled under them but no entry holes anywhere. The must have manipulated them or something."

"I'm sorry Rasheru."

"Why should you? You're an orphan too Naruto no need to be sorry."

"Well sorry for giving you my condolences but I didn't even get to see my parents until I was 16! You lived with them for 12 years!"

"Naruto am sorry I'm just filled with regret because I didn't help and the anger inside me because of that accident has left me being stupid and listening to Kurama."

"KURAMA IS INSIDE YOU!"

"Not exactly. I just know how it's going to happen."

"We got to get you somewhere safe to extract Kurama."

"No thanks Naruto I'm okay."

Rasheru then clutches her head and closes her eyes showing a face of pain.

"Rasheru! Come on let's take you to a doctor!"

"NO NARUTO PLEASE!"

Rasheru's eyes then flash open showing her eyes gray instead of her Mint green color.

"What's wrong?"

"_Rasheru you know you want some of my extra power. Just kiss Naruto and I'll give you some!"_

"_No you b*itch you killed his parents."_

"_That was because nobody likes being sealed up darling!"_

"_I'm not your darling!"_

"_Fine you little bastard I'll find another way. Maybe letting this branch break in half?"_

"_You leave him out of this!"_

"_How can I? He's a jinchuuriki of me. I can go inside you even without a seal. Of course you'll be to harness my power because you're much stronger than him and even anything you do kissing, looking into his eyes, having his child can make me rip apart souls and destroy all while your child will go through the same thing. I can share if you're worried about that. Some of me in Naruto and some in you will make for a delicious treat. You see your Chakra is special just as his mother's and his and well yours is the same. Except yours is stronger. You have the same vitality and strength of his mother. Just a little warning Rasheru. I'll come and when I do I will make your life and Naruto's life a living Hell."_

(Naruto SHORT P.O.V while Rasheru is in a trance)

"Rasheru! Get up! Come on I'll take you to my house with Sakura and I'll wake you up!"

"Sakura, its Rasheru! I need you to help me wake her up!"

"Naruto, do you not remember I have a kid in my stomach and can't bend down!"

"Naruto? Who's voice is that with you?"

"Sakura she's waking up!"

"Obviously Naruto. Go get me some Ramen from the cupboard and warm it up."

"Damn it. Fine am going."

"Sakura is that you? I feel like we're twelve again."

"Rasheru you'll be okay. Just stay with us and I can call your parents and have you sent home."

"My parents are dead Sakura remember? I have not had a home in 7 years."


End file.
